Changes on webpages are frequently made over time. New features and items, such as search boxes and links, may be added on new versions of the webpages. Items may have different locations on new versions of the webpages relative to old versions. Some items on old versions of webpages may be removed from new versions. These changes on webpages often cause a user to spend much time to become accustomed to the new versions of the webpages. To create materials or presentations for tutoring users about the changes can be time consuming. In addition, users may spend much time to go through the tutoring materials or presentations.